Fil:Brochy/@comment-5372485-20121113170023/@comment-3442408-20130308205056
Faut leur faire une pétition ! En fiat je te demandais ce que tu sous entendais par ça xD Courage :') Le maximum devait être 12 y a trois jours xD Et là c'était 10 aussi. Je vais mûrir. *Avec le vent qui fait voler notre chevelure ...* C'est surtout que je suis les fics d'une personne et elle a essayé de traduire avec Google mais a pas tout compris. Donc elle me demande si je peux le faire. Peut toujorus essayer xD (Nope la dernière OS ;D) Y a pas de quoi :) *Waouh :D* Waouh tu es parti super loin ..... ou haut *se cache dans le mur* Alors ça se passe un peu dans la Grèce Antique. Tu as une cité que tu dois développer (bon c'est limité et tu fais toujours le même mais c'est cool) et tu dois conquérir tes voisins. Tu peux faire partir d'alliances ou encore appeller à l'aide les dieux pour avoir des bonus. C'est pas mal. Mais j'ai totalement lâché car ça m'a saoulé ^^ Le monde sur lequel je jouais aller fermer. *Aaaaaaaaaaah. Brochy is sad. On va dire ça comme ça :P* Toi tu y a joué beaucoup ? XD J'ai essayé quelques fois. Aime pas. Je déteste le tactile pour une console. Yep. c'est cool pour les trucs style Wii Sport. Mais pour les autres jeux bof. Surtout que je ne peux rien tenir sans trembler donc bon c'est pas pratique xD (Mauvaise expérience vécue ? La PS2 c'est génial :D Et la 3 aussi. par contre ce qui prévoit pour la 4 ... aaargh. Mmh bonne question xD Mario Kart je crois, après gros trou bleu *hahahaha* Tu es pardonnée alors :D On reste si tu veux aussi :D* Eventuellement ... XD (Il le faut ! Aussi... Mais dans ton boulot futur ?) C'est publish depuis hier soir ;) (Là il a rien fait dans le 4x15. Mais je le déteste encore plus XD ? O_o J'en ai loupé un ... D'ailleurs je me suis rendue compte en plein milei du mash-up des filles "oh y a Tina !" XD Tu dis ça tu dis rien ! Beh j'ai du dire un truc du genre "la porte" dans le sens j'y vais, donc métaphoriquement je la prends. Et là, célèbre "blague / jeu de mots" je dévisse la porte et je la prends "matériellement" pour partir avec. You've got it ? 1) Tu me rassures là. Gros ouf *s'éponge. Oh tiens Bob. Haha.* 2)C'est déjà trop. Tu les as tout de même quelque part dans ce vaste monde peuplé de 6,5 milliards d'être humain. 3)Oui m'ais d'Education Civique !!!! Un peu plus quand même :) Quinja c'est le surnom que tu t'es donné c'est ça ? ^^" *même si je me souviens plus de son origine* Merci xD Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah :D Merci :') Ça marche. Parfois. Généralement je cours droit vers un vent. La même ! Je me fondrais dans le moule .... Oh my godness qu'est ce que j'ai foutu O_o Aaargh c'est horrible. NEVER ! Je les étranglerais. Sauf si Santana est là. On le fera à deux. Clap clap clap. Joli \O/ Il est génial :D Sauf la version des saisons, mais c'est trop cool :D (Tu as vu le jeu toujours sur phone sortit sur les bad piggies ?) On doit se parler depuis plus d'un an et demi je crois ! Ça fait bizarre de plus avoir mon" binôme" sur le site ... Fin j'ai déjà vécu ça dans le passé. God un coup de vieux XD Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'ai hâaaaaaaaaaaaaaate :3 Beh y a pas de quoi, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu as toute ma confiance :D HS : J'ai pensé à toi. Nous sommes à 100 jours du bac. Donc j'ai pensé à ta fête. Qui a tourné d'une façon toujours inconnue à mes yeux xD